No If or, But
by Just Maritza
Summary: A July 2010 picture challenge. Michaela is waving her arms in the air so deliberate, and in the other picture, Sully appears to be halting the wagon. Maybe she is halting him. What could be the reason?


**Disclaimer: I have no claims to Dr. Quin Medicine Woman**

**No If or, But…**

**by Maritza Franklin**

**July 16, 2010**

Michaela for days had been avoiding Sully. Not because she didn't like him, but on the contrary she _did;_ and she realized it recently, more than she thought she'd like to admit, unnerving her. He had been coming around frequently and she didn't mind at first until he suddenly wanted to start fixing up the old homestead; wanting to make extra rooms for her and the children. But lately, she had been having these disturbing dreams of his late wife visiting her. She didn't know what to make of them until she realized it was because Abigail wished her to abandon the homestead and leave Sully alone. Was this a warning to her that she and Sully could never be? At times she believed it really was Abigail's ghost haunting the place and didn't dare tell anyone, thereby making her uncomfortable around Sully as though she was stealing him away from Abigail.

Sully was growing frustrated with Michaela. They have been getting along fairly well of late; in fact they have become steadily closer. He realized that they were more than just friends and though he wasn't ready to admit it, he couldn't get on without his days unless he passed by to check on her and the kids, catching her brilliant smile he always looked forward to. The more he thought about it, he wanted to get closer to her, and what better way then to finally show her how much he cared for her and the children then by improving the living conditions to the homestead. He had always felt bad at how she came to live there without it being properly repaired and now he wanted to go all out for the family he has come to really care for as though they were somehow family.

_Family_, the mere word until recently scared Sully, but now he was beginning to hope again, and it was this eagerness he brought with him one morning with his tools and materials to get started on those long awaited repairs. Michaela after having her latest dream, greeted him unenthusiastically, and this disconcerted him, but he proceeded on with his eagerness. Yet, she continued to decline his offer and he finally left feeling dejected and confused. Was he overdoing his eagerness to embrace the family as his own, as though he was kin? Who was he kidding? He really wanted something more with them, but it was a little too soon for that. For now, he just wanted to be a part of their lives as much as possible until whatever step came next, and today, she was being _difficult_.

"A-ho, my brother."

Not hearing his Cheyenne brother approaching him, Sully was skipping rocks in frustration.

"Sully," he tapped his friend on the shoulder and in the next moment, Cloud Dancing was on his back in a choke hold.

Sully immediately released his mentor in shame, and helped him up.

"Sorry Cloud Dancing, I wasn't aware of my surrounding."

"Not wise. I could have been an enemy."

"I know," and he continued pensively looking at the stream.

"Sully, why don't you try again?"

"What?"

"With Dr. Mike."

"What makes you think I was thinking about her?"

"Well, you came to visit me, but are not really visiting me, and you have been staring reflectively at the water as though I was not here in your presence."

"Oh."

"And you have not been in tune with your adoptive family of late preferring to be in town, so it has to be a woman on your mind, namely Dr. Mike ever since she came to town.

"Well, umm…yeah. It's just that she won't let me fix up the homestead."

"I see, and fixing the homestead is your way of getting closer to her."

"Maybe."

"Then do not give up. She will come around. Give her time to adjust." Sully remained silent. "My advice to you is to get in her way. Be persistent surrounding her with your presence."

"You're right. I'm heading back."

"Ma! Ma! Sully's leaving," cried young Brian running into the clinic.

"Leaving?" Michaela inquired turning to see Brian huffing and puffing running up to her with Colleen trailing behind.

"You gotta stop him," the girl exclaimed anxiously. "He's leaving town for good with the Cheyenne's."

"Yeah, he's at the homestead getting his stuff."

Michaela panicked inwardly, fretting over her behavior the past few days of dismissing Sully's offer. Perhaps she finally got him so fed up with her that he has decided Colorado Springs wasn't worth his stay. After all, he had nothing to hold him here. The thought of her only real friend leaving town was disheartening her. But the reality was that he wasn't just a friend, and couldn't bear to loose him; thus ordered the children to lock up as she rushed off.

"Think it'll work Colleen?" inquired Matthew, coming down stairs in chuckles.

"It better work or it's plan B to get them to admit their feelings for one another."

"So will Sully be our Pa now?" piped Brian exuberantly.

"Not just yet," she giggled. "First they need to declare their love and start courting. So it'll take a while knowing them."

"Awe!"

"Don't worry little brother, have patience. We just gotta help them a long a little."

"Right now, we need to get them to open up," added Colleen.

Sully finished loading up the wagon with Abigail's belonging he was planning on taking to her aunt Dorothy. Loren didn't want it, but knew Dorothy would take them. The Cheyenne's were there per his request to help clear the land for some planting, upon his return. They had just finished, now retreating. Whether Michaela liked it or not, he was planning to fix the homestead and plant some fruit trees and maybe a bigger herb garden for Michaela's medicinal needs.

Ignoring the sounds of a horse galloping in, Sully pulled the reigns to get going. Suddenly, Michaela abruptly stood in front of the wagon with her arms up in the air halting him.

"Michaela!" he shouted irately as he abruptly stopped the horses and jumped down to face her. "Are you crazy? W…What were you trying to do? Get yourself trampled?"

She didn't say a word, but looked about seeing the wagon filled with his and Abigail's belongings, then turned to see the Cheyenne's getting on their way with Sully no doubt; grateful she caught him on time. So it was true, he really was leaving. Now how to convince him to not leave her, _that is_…Colorado Springs.

"Michaela, what gives?"

She struggled to speak and finally let out, "Why are you leaving?"

"Leaving?" puzzled, "I'm just taking some things to Abigail's aunt. I figure you can use some room for you and the kids. And whether you like it or not, this is still my homestead and if I want to fix it up, I can. And…"

Michaela looked so vulnerable just then, as though emotions were welling up and Sully just wanted to take her in his arms. He suddenly realized why and softened up.

"You thought…I was…_skipping town_?"

"The children said you were."

"They knew I was coming back." The smile on his face becoming more evident, "So you thought I was…_leaving_."

Feeling foolishly, not sure how to get out of this humiliating situation, she began to retrieve towards the house. Sully tugged her jacket turning her around, and taking her hands, "You were... _afraid,_ I was leaving for good, weren't ya?"

"I…yesss...," she whispered.

"Does that mean you really care about me?" She nodded, and he raised her hands up for a kiss. "I'd have done the same if it had been you suddenly leaving town. I wouldn't let you."

Michaela's eyes welled with such emotions; she didn't know what to do with them. Sully observed her intently and only one thought came to mind to ease her. "I'd…uh…, really like to kiss ya, if that's okay?"

Looking up at him, her irises said it all, and he eased in as gently as he could, her hesitation faltering and he finally met her sweet lips; and for that instant, sparks flew just as on her birthday, but more intense; and he couldn't help wanting to taste more of her.

Michaela sighed inwardly, happily he wasn't leaving, but more so, for showing her he really cared for her than mere friends and savored the kiss that was now shockingly igniting something deep within her.

The sound of a wagon was heard pulling the ardent couple apart in a fit of giggles, collapsing onto each other in an embrace as they watched the children arriving in the distance.

"Don't miss me too much," he whispered in her ears, sending shivers down her spine."

"I won't if you hurry back," she beamed him a brilliant smile he will take with him on his short trip to keep him company while away from her.

"And when I return, _no if or but_ about the repairs."

She conceded.

**The end, thanks for reading.**


End file.
